The overall objective of this core is to provide both specific and general support to facilitate the advancement of research on the demography and economics of aging and the scientific themes of PARC. This core has five specific goals: (i) support the leadership of PARC, the internal Executive Committee, and the 5-person Extemal Advisory Committee, (ii) develop a dedicated administrative infrastructure, to assist Soldo (iii) provide assistance to PARC Associates dealing with human subject issues, both domestically and internationally, (iv) maintain the PARC web site and Working Paper Series (v), provide value-added data management services to PARC Associates. This Core provides the administrative "mortar and glue" of PARC that it has lacked over the last five years. The services this core provides also are essential for managing PARC's interdisciplinary enterprise within the larger framework of the University of Pennsylvania with its strong disciplinary structures and orientations.